


Where Are You, Dream

by AntiSocialReads



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiSocialReads/pseuds/AntiSocialReads
Summary: George in the midst of a thunderstorm calls upon a friend.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	Where Are You, Dream

The sound of the rain hitting the window was no alarm to George. He had heard it shower before he had gone to bed but the sound that arrived soon after was cause for alarm. He had always grown up with thunderstorms but even now as an adult he hated them even more. At first there was light but then soon after came a loud clap!

He jumped in shock, not because of the sound but because of how close it was to his house. He never experienced one this bad before.  
George pulled the blankets off him and got off of his bed. Some tea would help. His mother always told him that if he couldn’t sleep, he should make some tea to calm his nerves. As he walked to the kitchen he wondered where his dog was. She was probably more scared of the thunder then George was. 

Once he arrived, he opened the cabinet door containing some dog food, he would put some out in case she were hungry and turned to the faucet to pour some water into the bowl. Opening another cabinet, he got out a kettle and pour some water in to it. Leaving it there he turned to the stove and put it on medium heat, grabbing the kettle and placing it over the heat source. In the distance there was another loud clap. George waiting for the water to boil pulled out his phone and went on twitter.

Once the tea had boiled he put in the tea bag and left it in there for a while, scrolling through the feed he saw some fan art and liked it. He was pulled off of his twitter by the sound of whistling and knew he had to pull it off the heat. Once off the stove he grabbed a mug from the cabinet and poured some honey at the bottom and poured it slowly into the mug. Once filled he left the kettle on the stove and took his tea to his bedroom.  
Walking back to his room he sat back on his bed and slowly sipped on his tea. Apple cinnamon. His favorite. Sipping on it he heard the clapping of thunder in the distance, he saw flashing lights in the distance, signifying lightning. George flinched in fear and continued to sip his tea quickly. Finishing his tea he put it on his bed side table and threw the covers over him and tried to think of anything that might help him fall asleep. He thought of sheep and counted them up, he got to five when he heard another loud clap. George could not fall asleep and he knew it.

Frustrated he threw the covers off him again and walked over to his computer. He looked over to the clock. 3:00 am. He groaned as he turned on his computer and went to discord. Looking at his friend’s list he noticed Dream was online. Messaging Dream he asked if he wanted to face time. Dream wondering the time asked why he wanted to face time. George contemplating answering the question told Dream he could not sleep.

Dream agreeing to face time got off discord and called George. George turning off his computer jumped back into bed and answering Dream’s face time call. “Hey” Dream said. “Hi” George replied. They both did not know what to say to each other because most of the time they were playing Minecraft and could bounce off each other in the game. George laid on his bed as he listened to Dream adjust in his bed as well. Not knowing what to say they just listened to each other’s breathing. It was 10 pm for Dream and he was about to fall asleep but wanted to help his friend as well.

George getting slightly uncomfortable with the silence decided to break the ice. “So how was your day?” he questioned. “Fine’ Dream replied. Once again, there was silence. Hating the silence, he once again spoke. “What helps you fall asleep during a thunderstorm?” He asked. Dream thought to himself as he tried his best to answer the question. “Honestly? The sound of the rain outside helps soothe me.” He replied. “But I guess that might not help if you have loud sounds of clapping from the thunder outside.” He finished. George groaned as yet another clap of thunder boomed in his ears. “Thunder sucks” was all he replied with. Dream just laughed as he adjusted in his bed so that he was laying flat on his stomach. “So, what have you done George” He asked as he placed his phone on his pillow. “Well” he started. “I made some tea and scrolled through twitter, that’s about it. Oh, and tried to count sheep but that didn’t really help.” He finished.  


Both of them continued to talk about what helped them sleep.” I just wish you were here so I could actually talk to you face to face” George murmured. “What?” Dream questioned. Had George said that out loud. Looking back at the face time he could see that Dream had adjusted it to where you could barely make out his face. ” Did you just say you wish I was there with you?” Dream asked. George started to feel his face heat up as he tried to stutter out a reply. “I-uh-didn’t say that- I said I wish you were here so I could beat you up.” He replied trying to hide his burning cheeks. He knew Dream heard what he said but tried to switch the subject. Dream was taller and probably a lot stronger than George so the odds in that fight would be slim to nothing.

“I wish I were there with you to “Dream said quietly. George shocked at the response could not find in his vocabulary a way to respond. Had George heard him correctly? Sure he and Dream would goof around and dance around the idea that they liked each other but neither said it directly to the other unless implied that it was a joke. George contemplated what he should say next when Dream interrupted. “George? Are you there?” He questioned wondering if the brit had finally fallen asleep. “Yeah I’m here” He answered as he tried to focus on what to say next. “Dream?” He asked. “Yeah” Dream said. “Will you sing a song?” George asked not knowing if the Floridian would respond. “Sure” He said. “What song?”. George was left wondering what song he should have Dream Sing. “How about ‘Do I Wanna Know’ by Arctic Monkeys” George asked. Dream quickly smiled and started singing “Do I wanna know, to busy being yours to fall for somebody new.” He sang as George silently listened as he slowly started to drift asleep. Once Dream was finished all he heard was quiet breathing, looking back he saw George’s eyes closed. He took a screenshot to save for later and laid on his stomach. “Goodnight George” Dream quietly said. “Goodnight Dream” He heard as he fell asleep, the only thing they could hear was their quiet snoring lulling them back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing in a few years so i may be sloppy but leave some reviews and anything i can fix.


End file.
